


Glitter

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas! [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine is busy and Arthur not happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 in Have a Camelot Christmas!
> 
> Thanks to foxy for the beta of this part.

“Leave him,“ Leon pulled Arthur back. “He’s of no use when he’s like that.”

About to enter the room, Arthur stood in the doorway, but he knew Leon was right. This time of year, Gwaine was usually up to his elbows in paper, colors, glue and/or glitter. As much as he wanted to spend time with him, to go have mulled wine at the Christmas market, have a walk in the snow, look at the Christmas lights or just snuggle up in front of the fireplace, he knew he wouldn’t be able to pull Gwaine out before he was finished making his Christmas cards.

Even he had to admit that those cards were pieces of art, and it was an open secret that everyone around them waited for their card to see what idea Gwaine had come up with this year. 

But putting up with a lover whose fingers were constantly covered in gesso or color, glued together or bore burn marks from a heat gun wasn’t always easy. Not to mention the glitter which found its way all around the house. Oh well, Gwaine always wanted to be done with his cards in early December, so he’d have enough time to write a sentence or two into them and mail them to be on time for the holidays. Only a few more days, and the card-making-madness would be over. 

Hours later Gwaine appeared, and rolled his shoulders while he stretched his neck first to one side, then the other. 

Arthur looked up from the book he’d been reading since Leon had left. “Done?”

“Yup. Eighty-five cards done and ready to be written and mailed.”

“Eighty-five! Don’t you think you overdo it a bit? I mean, that you mail cards to your friends is nice, but not everybody and their dog needs to get a card.”

Gwaine came over and put a smooch on top of Arthur’s head. “I made fifty to give to the Christmas sale they hold for the orphanage. Only thirty-five will be written and mailed.” He slumped onto the couch.  
.  
Arthur couldn’t help but smile. This was such a Gwaine-thing to do. Appearing all selfish for neglecting everyone and everything for weeks to get praise for his wonderful cards. Then in the end, he mostly made them to raise money for a good cause. On top of that, he had glitter sprinkled down the side of his prominent nose, which was kind of cute. 

Even though he knew it was a fruitless attempt, Arthur went over and ran his finger down the trail of glitter. “You got glitter all over.” 

“I think I’ll take a shower, maybe I’ll feel better then.”

As Gwaine was about to get up, Arthur reached for him. “Maybe you’ll already feel better when I give you a massage?”

Smirking because he knew what Arthur’s massages lead to, Gwaine replied “You’ll get glitter all over yourself, too, Princess.”

Arthur pulled Gwaine in for a soft kiss. “But you do know that princesses like to sparkle once in a while, don’t you?”

Gwaine chuckled as he pulled his shirt over his head.


End file.
